


Extended Knowledge or How Niles scars Lute and Soren

by LazulinaLapi



Series: Soren Stories [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Other, Teasing, Well - Freeform, implied - Freeform, it's Niles really, what do you expect?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazulinaLapi/pseuds/LazulinaLapi
Summary: Lute believes that she is the most capable of observing, even better than any tactician. However, Soren begs to differ. They then choose to combine notes on knowing everything as to try and finish observations. Well, almost everything. As such they turn to Niles to complete their expansion of knowing everything.





	1. Chapter 1

A simple day in Askr, as Kiran has sent out a team to battle enemy forces. However, there would be a battle within Askr instead. 

"Hmm..." Lute hummed to herself as she skimmed through her journal. 

"There is nothing that I haven't recorded on how to find any weaknesses among the other heroes." 

"Is that so?" Soren walked over to Lute and scoffed. 

"I doubt you know everything. From what I see in your journal, you only seemed to write trivial knowledge. Allow me to demonstrate how it's done, after all tacticians know how to be observant." 

He handed Lute his notes on the other heroes and their worlds. Lute barely gazed at the notes and raised an eyebrow. 

"And you're saying that my notes are trivial? These don't compare to my superior notes. After all, no one can compare to me." 

Soren glared at Lute. Visibly upset about what she had said. 

" You really think so? Well, then we need to see who really is the better observer. Do you believe you know everything?" 

Lute merely scoffed at what he had said. With a smirk on her face she simply said, " Of course I do, after all I'm a prodigy. Do you feel the same?" 

"I'm very confident in my knowledge. I doubt you know everything there is." 

Soren and Lute merely glared at each other, trying to silently outdo the other. Finally, Lute broke the silence. 

"If we have conflicting opinions I have an idea." 

Soren raised his eyebrow as he heard what she had said. 

"And what would that be?" 

"Simple, I say we combine our 'shared' knowledge and try to see what can be completed. And see who can detail it better." 

And so, the mission began.


	2. Kiran

As Kiran and the team came back from battle Kiran became swamped instantly. 

"Kiran, who do you believe is better at observing? Me, or Soren? It's obviously me, I'm a prodigy." 

Soren groaned as she said that. 

"You're really going to ask like child?" 

Kiran merely looked at both mages confused. Concerned on whether or not to answer. Afterall, they're really going to do this in front of everybody? 

"Umm...are you sure you want to do this in front of everybody? Why don't we talk about this in private, ok?" 

Both mages groaned impatiently as they were escorted to a small room to talk things over. 

"Ok, so why are you both concerned over...whatever this is?" 

"It's simple really. Lute believes she is better at making notes of the other heroes than I am." 

"Well it's true. I'm a prodigy, so therefore I'm superior to all." 

Kiran sighed, "All right. Let's see what what you two have." 

Both mages handed over their notes. As Kiran was looking over them he was surprised to see how much they wrote down. 

"You guys both seem to be good. From everything about the heroes to just simple knowledge." 

Lute said, " This doesn't do anything to help out my cause." 

Soren looked at her with shock and said, "Your cause!?" 

Kiran simply looked at both mages and sighed. 

"While you both have almost everything, there *is* something you both are missing." 

Both mages stopped arguing and looked at Kiran. 

Both mages spoke, "And what's that?" 

Kiran tried to think of what to say as an excuse, then it occurred to him. He finally thought of it. 

"You both don't seem to know anything about sex and sexual intercourse." 

Both mages sat there in complete silence, blushing. 

Kiran watched them both sit there uncomfortable. 

"While I can't teach you about that, there is someone who can tell you about it." 

Lute asked, "And who would that be?" 

Kiran responded, "Most likely Niles." 

Soren looked at Kiran and said, "Niles? Really?" 

Kiran winced, "Y-yeah." 

Both raced out if the room to try and get to Niles first. 

"What have I done?!"


	3. How It Happened

Both mages ran over to Niles. When he saw them approach he seemed to get a smirk on his face. 

"Well, well, well. Anything that I can do for you both?" 

Soren spoke. "According to Kiran you seem to be the person who would be good at teaching sex and sexual intercourse." 

Niles looked at both mages, smirking. He then proceeded to laugh. 

"I didn't know you two were a thing. And you both can't keep it in your pants. Or were you both looking for a third person?" 

Both mages looked at each other, blushing. 

Lute cleared her throat. 

"Actually it's for the purpose of gaining as much knowledge as we can." 

Niles merely looked at both mages. 

"Sure it is." 

He escorted them to an empty bedroom. With the mages sitting on the bed. 

"Well, let's start. It's very obvious that the man puts his dick in the woman. You both are vaguely aware of that correct? Or course a man can put it in another man."

As these terms were being explained both were speechless as they were sitting on the bed. 

"And then there exists positions. Like 69ing, doggystyle, reverse cowgirl, and even BDSM. Some people are really into it. I should explain each one, as they are unique in their own special way." 

"First there's the popular 69. Essentially it's a blowjob and eating out at the same time." 

"Then there's doggystyle, pretty self explanatory. The woman would be on her hands and knees as she gets fucked. Am I going to fast for you two?" 

Both mages simply said nothing as they sat there. Niles took it as them allowing him to continue. 

"Reverse cowgirl, it's kinda like sitting in someone's lap. That's a pretty simple move, good for beginners." 

"Oh, then there's BDSM. Bondage, holding the other down, blindfolds, whips, although that's if your a masochist or like it rough. Gags also are implemented if you want to spice things up." 

"Of course these are just the basics that you need to know. There exists much more positions, especially if your creative~" 

"Well, I suppose I'll leave you both to it. You can thank me later." 

Niles walked out of the room leaving Lute and Soren sitting on the bed alone. 

Lute asked, "Did, you write down any of that?" 

Soren replied, "Did you?" 

"No." 

"Me neither." 

They sat there for a while, taking in what they had just learned.


	4. The Following Day

The next day Kiran greeted both mages. Both clearly in a mood of distress. 

"So...how was yesterday? Did you guys figure out stuff?" 

"....." 

"Umm...Lute...Soren? You two okay?" 

It was clear that there existed no way of calming their minds right now. 

Lute simply put, "Yeah we learned a bit..." 

Soren chimed in, "More like enough...if not more" 

Kiran apologized, "Oh, god. I'm so sorry you two. Maybe I should have suggested Camilla instead." 

Soren simply asked if breakfast was ready and headed over to the kitchen. Lute followed soon after. As they sat down, Niles moved to sit with them. 

"So...did you both enjoy my lesson? You both must have. I could have sworn there was a bit of noise coming from down the hall last night." 

He simply smirked as Lute crossed her arms in front of her face and laid her face down on the table. Soren simply glared as he took a bite out of his pancake. 

"Holy crap...you guys actually did it?! I was joking with you two. Well, either way, nice. If you'll excuse me, I have to inform the masses and organize a party." 

As he got up and walked away both mages flipped him off. 

"You think Tharja will do a personal favor?" 

"Maybe If you ask nicely."


End file.
